No Escape This Time, Captain
by violetsandroses
Summary: Captain Jellal Fernandes finds an awfully familiar looking scarlet haired lass aboard his ship, The Scarlet Maiden. This lass holds several answers the Captain seeks, wanting to know more, he sails with her. But is this lass truly a treasure to behold or simply bad luck. You know what they say about women aboard ships, Ye be warned, Captain.
1. Erza Be Her Name

"I be sailing as Captain Jellal Fernandes of the Scarlet Maiden for quite a while now. A few days ago, we made port to Heaven's Island to recruit a few people for the ship's new crew, and I couldn't help notice that something felt odd about a particular crew member, it felt familiar even. I thought it was just me but I heard me first mate, Laxus and Cobra talking about how there was something fishy about Ezra. I knew th-"

"So, Ezra, ye be the one going through me things, aye?" It was the Captain. It looked like he had been watching me read his journal for a while, I wondered why he just stepped out now.

I hardened my voice and did my best pirate talk, "Me apologies, Capt'n. It won't happen again."

"I'm afraid that won't cut, Ezra, or is that even your real name?" He smirked at me as he crossed his arms. I guess I wasn't as stealthy as I thought.

"Aye, sir. That is me real name." I said, my voice unwavering.

"Mate, would ye rather walk the plank rather than tell me what ye be hiding, hmm?" I had a feeling that my cover was already blown, so I decided to just tell him.

"I'm not a pirate and my name is not Ezra. It's Erza." I told him as I took of my hat and let my long scarlet hair flow.

The Captain looked stunned for a moment, but he regained his composure and walked towards me steadily, "Ahh, a lass, eh?" He walked in circles around me, observing me, I reckon.

"Ye know that it be terrible bad luck to have a lass onboard a ship, aye?" he looked amused. I, however, was confused. I'd have thought he'd have me thrown overboard by now.

"Aye sir, but if it was such terrible bad luck to have me aboard, I wonder why I've brought no ill winds and wild waters at us." I retort

"Ahh, good point. Why indeed, I wonder?"

I glared at him. Did he have me figured out already? Does he know who I really am? "What do you know about me, Captain Jellal Fernandes."

His eyes shone mischievously as he smirked and said, "Ever since we got ye from Heaven's Island, we've raided two ships, we be getting a mother load, aye?"

"Aye." I answer, wondering where he was going with this.

"You see, love, I figured out ye was a lass on the fourth day since ye left this in the cupboard I've generously lent ye." He said as he pulled out a golden necklace with a shell locket.

I gasped. "How dare you go through my things!"

He chuckled and said, "And how dare you go through mine."

"You see," he said, "I thought ye took one of the treasures we found and kept it for yourself, but when I opened it I found a picture of a beautiful scarlet haired lass who looks awfully a lot like you."

He paused to look at me then continued, "But ye know why I was even more surprised? Well, on the other side of the locket shows a fierce, vicious, daring and stunning young captain who resembles me quite a bit."

I rolled my eyes at him but said nothing. However, he kept talking, "Where did ye come by this picture, I wonder?"

I glared at him and said, "Oh, you know young ladies just like the fierce, vicious, daring and stunning captain that you are but I, sir, love you. Which is why I went through all the trouble pretending to be a man just to join your crew."

"You flatter me, love." He replied with amusement. He sat next to me and looked me in the eye. "Ye know of the story of the Scarlet Maiden, aye?" he asked.

I scoffed, "You bought a ship, named it after a beautiful feisty young woman with gorgeous flowing red hair that you met somewhere."

"Exactly, love. Although there's a bit more to it." he smiled. And it sent a weird sensation through out my body. This was the first time I saw him smile genuinely. It wasn't like when we raided ships and he smiled because of the treasure, or when he has successfully deceived someone and smiled cunningly.

"The thing is when I was but a li'l lad all by me onesies, I've been dreaming of this scarlet haired lass. And as I grew older, so did she, in my dreams. Now, I haven't dreamt of said lassy since me ship has made port to Heaven's Island. But my last dream of this lass bore quite a resemblance to you love."

He stood up and took his journal and said, "Come back to my quarter when ye are ready to talk, love."


	2. Do Ye Remember, Jellal?

**I started the previous chapter using Erza's point of view, in this chapter and I guess the remaining chapters of this story, I'm gonna use Jellal's. :) (Oh, and people have been telling me that her name was Erza. I know that, but I used Ezra as her pretend name because Ezra is used as a guy's name and Erza needed to pretend to be a guy, so. :)**

* * *

"I be waiting for ye to show up in me quarters for days now, why come now, hmm? I leaned my head against my chair and looked at this lass, this Erza from under my hat.

"I needed time to think." She said as she grabbed a chair and pulled it in front of my desk.

"Did you now? Or were ye afraid little lass?" I teased.

She slammed the palm of her hand against my desk and took my hat off. Then, she looked me dead in the eye. "I am not afraid just because I'm scared. I'm more than you think I am, don't test me."

I admit, I was taken by surprise by her reaction, I didn't expect her to get so freaked out. "Me apologies then, Miss-" I paused for a minute, then winked at her and bowed down with my hat off, chivalrous like, "Erza."

She rolled her eyes at me and sat back down again, "I just came to tell you that you remember more about me than you think. I'll let you figure me out slowly."

"Pardon? Me ears be playin' tricks at me. I don't think I heard that right." I said.

"Well, I think you did hear me right. I'm not telling you anything, figure out who I am." she said as she stood up to leave.

"Sailor! I mean, lass! Come back here at once." I demanded but she kept on walking anyway.

I groaned. Why are women so hard to understand. I mean, she could just tell me why but nooooo, she's gonna let me figure out who she is and what I know about her. I was so frustrated that I threw the chair she sat on against the wall of my ship. So I wasn't surprised when Laxus came running in asking what happened.

"Captain, is everything alright?"

"That lass out there be makin' things for me harder." I saw that he was looking at the now broken chair, so I explained further. "I threw it, I was annoyed."

"Ahh. The lass, eh? Why not just get rid of her if she be causin' ye problems, mate?" Laxus suggested as he sat down on a barrel due to the current lack of chairs.

"I can't just get rid of her." I pulled out a bottle of rum from under my desk and took a huge gulp.

"And why is that?" he asked while raising an eyebrow at me.

"She's, well, she-" I didn't know what to say. Why can't I just leave her the next time we make port.

"Captain, don't tell me ye fancy this lass!" Laxus smirked at me.

I took another swig at my rum and mumbled, "Course not, I- I just need her to something for me."

"Aye, Ye be warned, mate." Laxus punched my arm lightly before leaving my quarters.

* * *

I couldn't sleep that night, I kept thinking about Erza and Laxus telling me I like her. I can't like her can I? I mean she's hard to understand, occasionally annoying, feisty, sassy, and she snaps at my crew for the littlest things. She has a bad temper, her red hair suits her well.

"Ugh, women." I groaned as I went out to get some fresh air, maybe that'll help me sleep better. To my dismay, I found the red haired lass that's causing me distress gazing at the sea, almost longingly.

"Why ye be awake at this ungodly hour, I wonder." I said, to announce my presence.

She looked at me briefly and asked, "Do you remember anything about me at all, Jellal?"

I looked at her, puzzled. She has never called me by my name before as I've never called her by hers. "Ah, ye be warming up to me now, love?"

Once again, she rolled her eyes and scoffed. She seems to be doing that a lot. "Don't flatter yourself. I just prefer to call you by your name rather than Captain. Makes you feel quite ordinary and not superior, don't you think?"

"Ah, but I am superior, no matter what ye do, I be the Captain and ye be just a pretty red head stowaway." I retort.

"Am I?" she mocks. "You don't know a lot about me Jellal, but I know more about you than you know yourself."

"That be impossible, love. I've never met ye till Heaven's Island. Ye weren't around me for 20 years."

"Wasn't I?" she smiles as she walks away, the wind blowing her scarlet locks off her back. And that's when I noticed a small tattoo of a mermaid facing away with long red hair and a dark blue tail, I feel like I've seen it before, I'm just not sure where.

Great, I came out here for some fresh air and to clear my mind so I could sleep. Instead, I get a bunch more questions that I probably won't find the answers to and a sleepless night. You just gotta love puzzling women.


	3. Memories Be Treasures Too, Capt'n

Hey guys, so I changed my name to violetsandroses instead of scarletxfernandes, I hope you keep reading my stories. :)

* * *

 _ **"Siegrain, stop it, it tickles!"** I watched a woman with long flowing hair that covered half her face and her body half hidden behind the rocks tell a man who looks remarkably a lot like me that he could be my twin._ _I looked around and saw a marvellous boat in the shallow waters. Water, I was in a beach. I didn't even know how I got there._

 _ **"I just wanted to see what it feels like."** The man, Siegrain, responded to the giggling woman. She looks awfully familiar too._

 _" **Come on, Siegrain, you've felt my tail before. You know how it feels like, it's scaly."** A tail?! I walked up behind the rocks, slowly so that they wouldn't notice me. What I saw took my breath away. This woman had a golden tail, shimmering so brightly under the sun that it hurt my eyes._

 _Suddenly, Siegrain looked my way and instinctively, I hid behind the rocks but I was pretty sure he saw me. I wasn't quick to act. I dared to take a peek and now, two pairs of eyes were staring at me. One was Siegrain, and one was, Erza?!_

 _"Erza, what are you doing here? Wait, you're a mermaid?!" I asked, coming out of hiding._

 _Erza started laughing, Siegrain was too. I was confused, I didn't say anything funny, did I? Then I looked behind me and saw a crab carrying another crab who was wiggling uncontrollably above the other crab. Ah, so that's what they were laughing at._

 _"Erza, you failed to answer my question. And who is this man who looks like me?" I asked. Then, I realized I wasn't speaking in pirate. So I quickly amended my question, "I mean, what are ye doing here? Who be this man, and why does he look like me."_

 _Still, no one responded. It's as if they didn't hear me at all. So I walked up to them and I was gonna shake Erza by her shoulders when my hand went straight through her. Then, the beach started fading away. Then it was Siegrain, then Erza. I reached out to her in panic, screaming, "Erza, what's happening? Where are you going? Don't go, Erza. Er"_

* * *

I felt something wet, and prickly cold make contact with my face. "Blast it, who durst do that to their captain!" I yelled

"I had the audacity, captain. Shall I be walking the plank?" It was Laxus, a wide grin plastered on his scarred face.

"Why ye be splashing freezing cold water on my face, hmm?" I snapped as I stood up and took a dry piece of cloth from a cupboard and wiped my face and my chest with it.

"Ah, why indeed, Captain?" He was still grinning at me.

"Ye ask yerself that while ye walk the plank, mate." I kid.

"Be reasonable captain, I, your loyal first mate who be takin a pail of water to wake ye up so ye can stop screaming so loudly for that stowaway lass, so ye couldn't embarrass yerself further. The crew could hear ye from out there, mate."

"Don't be daft. Why be I screaming for that hotheaded complicated lass." I said. But I knew I was dreaming of her. Of her in a tail with a guy who looks like me.

"If ye say so, captain."

* * *

"So, I heard you were screaming for me in your dreams." It was Erza, just great.

"Did no such thing." I said as I continued staring into the waters.

"What were you dreaming about?" She was looking at me now, I could feel her warm hazel eyes burning the side of my face.

"Nothing of importance." I replied shortly

"You might never know. Dreams are sometimes distant memories, Jellal. Care to tell me so I could confirm it?"

I looked at her, I never thought of it as a memory. It was so surreal. "Ye were a mermaid, I be sure it wasn't a memory. I be seeing feet instead of a tail on you."

"Alright." she said as she started walking away.

"Oh, and tell me if you start dreaming about me as a mermaid again. But tell me only when you're prepared to listen to why you're having those dreams." she said.

What was this woman saying. How could she possibly know? But then again, I don't know much about her. What if she was some kind of dream interpreter or something. "Love, wait."

"Stop calling me love. Talk to me tomorrow." She retorted.

"I dreamt you were with a man named Siegrain, he looked exactly like me." I called out, but she has already gone down to the part of the ship where the crew sleeps.


	4. The Mermaid Eileen's Ruby

We had made port in a small island off the coast of the kingdom of Castille, and my crew is currently drowning themselves in rum. I, however, do embarrassingly admit that I'm staring from behind a wall at a hotheaded red haired woman. I didn't think she could hear or see me since she was eating and I was about 8 feet away from her, that's why I was surprised when she said, "Oh, quit watching me and hiding like a stalker, Jellal."

My ego was huge and I just couldn't admit that I was watching her, so I said making my most innocent facial expression, "What ye be talking' bout, love? I wasn't watching ye, nor was I hiding."

"Whatever you say." she sighs as she motions for me to come forward and sit with her.

"You got something to say?" she asks me.

"Actually, I do." I rub the back of my neck. I hate asking her for something.

She leans forward slowly, raises her eyebrow, then put the palm under her chin and says, "And that is?"

"I-"

"You?" she says

I sighed and blurted it all out, "I be wanting to know more about me. And how ye know about me, and those dreams. I want ye to tell me what they mean."

She smirks, a smug look on her face that says victory. "I'm afraid I can't do that."

"Why not? Please tell me." I beg her.

"I want you to learn them on your own." she says

Boy, is she annoying. Why can't she just tell me? It's easiest for everyone. I won't have to try so hard remembering and she doesn't have to deal with my questions every time I dream about something new.

"You don't understand." I say, frustrated. "I could sleep for 2 or 3 hours before I wake up from another dream. After that, I can't sleep again. Do you know how hard and tiresome that is?!"

"Where's your pirate talk now, Jellal? Or should I say, Captain?" she smirks before standing up to leave.

I gape at her disappearing figure. This woman was unbelievable.

* * *

We had just bought a map from a drunk old geezer that leads to the chest where the ruby of the Mermaid Eileen was said to be hidden. To get there we have to go past the 8th Sea.

"Captain, do we have a heading?" asks my first mate, Laxus.

"Aye, head north." I said.

"I did not know the 8th sea was easy to come by, sir." he says.

"It's not, otherwise all have sailed there already."

"Captain, anyone can head north an find it as we will."

"We don't just head north. We be heading north, then we sail west and go south, then finally east. We be stopping at a particular point and drop blood stained treasure before changing directions. At the east point, after dropping said blood stained treasure, the seas separate and the 8th sea comes out ." I say. Normally, I wouldn't give out information so quickly but I trust my first mate.

"Sir, how'd ye come by this information?" he asks.

"Mate, I'd tell you all I can, but I be needing to keep me own secrets as well." I say as I pat his shoulder and go to my quarters.

"I see. But why all this trouble for a ruby, captain?"

I smile, "Oh it be not just any kind of ruby, and there be other treasures for the crew as well."

"Ahh, I be lookin' forward to seeing the 8th sea then, Captain." Laxus says before going off.

"Ye better be, the 8th sea ain't a still lake."

* * *

"So, the ruby of the Mermaid Eileen, huh?" Erza whispers from behind.

"Aye. It be a magnificent gem indeed."

She snickers, "You don't have to be all piratey like around me. I know your secrets."

"That's the thing. I don't know how you know so much about me and I know nothing about you."

She walks around me and looks at a journal, "Oh, don't say that. You know so much about me, us. You just don't remember."

"Yeah, but I'm planning to remember. Maybe the Ruby can help me."

"Oh it will. It will." She says and walks past me. She smelled of cinnamon and apple spice. Then the door creaks open, and shuts. She was gone.

I sighed, "If only I remembered."


End file.
